Fate Academy
by EnticingNocturne
Summary: Arturia Pendragon is the King of Knights and the captain of the fencing team. Diarmuid Ua Duibhne is the most charismatic guy in the school. Gilgamesh is the most arrogant guy in the city. What happens when they all cross paths? High School AU with Fate/Zero Characters
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I'm new to the fandom and for now, the only pairings are Fem Enkidu x Gilgamesh and Irisviel x Kiritsugu. I looked for mistakes, but I don't know if I fixed them all. If there are any, please review and tell me or PM me. This is the first fanfiction I've written for Fate/Zero, so I apologize in advance if the characters are OOC. Please give me all the criticism you want. I am always striving to get better at writing. Just please don't give flames. 0.0 Also, the title is terrible, so if anyone has a suggestion, I would really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Fate/Zero, because if I did, Lancer would not be forced to commit suicide.**

Lancer POV

I was walking to school and it was any other ordinary day. The sun was shining, a breeze was blowing, and there were a horde of girls that incessantly followed me around. All because of that accursed love spot. "Yo, mongrel. Why are all those girls following you around when they should be following me, the King of Heroes," a certain someone drawled.

I smiled as I turned around to face Gilgamesh. Yes, his name is actually Gilgamesh and it isn't a nickname. He had the misfortune of being named after the first king of Babylon. Or, in his case, he was fortunate. He constantly called himself the "King of Heroes" and the number of his fans were almost as high as mine. "No greetings, Gil? Also, don't you have Enki?"

"Why should the King be greeting a lowly mongrel like you? You should be bowing down and showering me in praise. And it doesn't matter if I already have a girl, I am the king. I should be allowed to have as many fans I want."

Gilgamesh is quite the interesting character. Though it just made him all the more popular with the girls, though no one knows why. Suddenly, I was pushed through by a blonde girl with her face in a book. And to her misfortune, Gilgamesh was too. "Mongrel!" Why does he use that word so much? It must appear in every two sentences. "You shall not give disrespect to your king. Bow down and apologize," Gil bellowed.

The chattering crowd around us silenced as they watched the events with intrigue. The girl turned around and stared at Gil, her face devoid of emotion. As she did so, I took in her appearance. She was quite petite with a small stature and her greens eyes were reminiscent to emeralds. Her hair was a fine gold that shone in the sun and was styled into a bun. "Who declared you as king? There is no such monarchy in the school, nor the United States. Unless you have had a coronation with the bishop crowning you, I will never address you as king," she spoke. Her voice was soft, with a soft accent of an English person, but it was firm with authority.

Everyone gaped as she retorted to the self-acclaimed king of Fate Academy. I saw that Gilgamesh's fists were clenched. That was not a good sign. "Who are you, little lioness?" Gil demanded. Little lioness? Where did he get that?

The girl's eyes narrowed as she spoke. "My name is Arturia Pendragon. I would be quite delighted if you did not call me 'little lioness'."

Arturia Pendragon. That rang a bell somewhere in my head. "The King of Knights?" Someone gasped.

Ah, that was it. She's the captain of the fencing team here. Or as everyone called it, The Knights of Fate Academy. Though I don't get why she's called the "King of Knights" when she's actually a girl. I've heard rumors that she's the best of the best in the entire United States. According to Kiritsugu Emiya, the boyfriend of Arturia's best friend, she could be going to the olympics after she graduates. Though no one knows if that's true or not. With Kiritsugu, you could never be sure if he's telling the truth, or lying in deception. Everyone calls him "the spy" for a reason.

Gilgamesh sneered at her. "Well, little lioness, it seems like you have some fire in you. I will enjoy extinguishing it."

She never stopped her gaze as he sauntered off into the school. When he was gone, she sighed in exasperation. She directed her stare to you. "Will you be demanding that I call you king too?" She asked in that soft, lilting tone of hers.

I shook my head. "No. Gilgamesh is unique in that way. He has a personality that no one else possesses."

The edges of her mouth turned up the slightest bit and her eyes warmed a little. "I know someone who is exactly like him."

That statement intrigued me. "Really? Who?"

"No one you know, nor will you ever know," she replied, the coldness in her eyes back. She walked into the academy, a large cube brick building with two long rectangles connected to it.

Everyone around me broke into chatter when she left and entered the building. Soon, the bell indicating that school has started rang, and everyone went inside. When I sat down in homeroom, I heard little bits and pieces of conversation about how the King of Knights had challenged the King of Heroes. "Diarmuid, my friend! Did you hear how the King of Knights challenged Gil? And she's only a little girl too," a deep voice behind me boomed.

I turned around and grinned. "Iskander, when did you get back?"

The large, burly teenager behind me grinned, his brown eyes sparkling. "Well," he said as he smoothed out his fiery red goatee, "I came back about three days ago. Studying abroad in Macedonia was invigorating. I met a brilliant sixteen year old there named Waver Velvet. He promised that he would be coming here to study abroad sometime. When he comes, I'll make sure to introduce you to him. Anyways, did you hear about Gil and the King of Knights?"

"Yes, I was there myself," I answered.

His eyes gleamed as he inquired me about what happened. I explained to him how Arturia Pendragon had mistakenly shoved past Gilgamesh and their exchange. "Hmmm," he rumbled, "Arturia Pendragon is usually quiet and speaks to no one except for the fencing team, The Round Table, her best friend, Irisviel Von Einzbern, and Irisviel's boyfriend. Her grades are perfect, and there has never been someone that passed her in school rankings. There have been people that have reported that she never shows emotion to anyone. She has never fully smiled before, nor has she frowned. She is mysterious in all ways."

Mysterious is definitely an adjective to describe her. I pondered what I heard throughout the morning. Then, lunch happened.

* * *

Saber POV

I never knew that someone could be so arrogant as my cousin. Well, it seems like I was proven wrong by Gilgamesh, the King of Brats. Throughout the morning, I was constantly bugged by my fellow classmates about the "showdown" between Gilgamesh and I. And now, it was finally time for lunch. "Turia," I heard someone sing in a sweet voice.

"Hi Irisviel," I said, smiling slightly.

The German girl with shimmering white hair and innocent red eyes walked up to me. "What's this I hear about my best friend facing off with the King?"

I sighed. It seems like even Irisviel heard about this. Even though her boyfriend is Kiritsugu Emiya, the spy of the school, she never hears gossip. I think that Kiritsugu had somehow made sure that no gossip would reach her. However, the Japanese man couldn't prevent her from hearing this. "Yeah," I groaned, "I bumped into Gilgamesh by accident, and he goes crazy."

She giggled, her voice tinkling like bells. It attracts the attention of every boy in a ten feet radius and they automatically look towards Iri, ignoring me. Sometimes, I wonder why she and I could be best friends. She's completely feminine and delicate looking, and I'm a tomboy and muscular. But we just fit together somehow, just like how she and her boyfriend fit together even though they're complete opposites. We continued down to lunch, where we sat with Kiritsugu, Maiya, and the rest of the fencing team. Bedivere, the vice captain of the team, looked at me as soon as I sat down. "Turia, what is this that I hear about you and Gilgamesh?"

I groaned for the unpteenth time and briefly explained what happened. The team listened and Lancelot commented on how I was like a little lioness.I complained to them about the teasing and they just laughed it off. I glared at Lancelot for the little lioness comment and he just grinned at me. All of us just talked about our day so far and laughed about my annoyance at Gilgamesh. I turned red as they poked fun at the piece of hair that popped up no matter what I did with it. I couldn't get mad at them though. After all, they were basically my family. Plus, they did this daily.

Near the end of lunch, Gilgamesh and his gang of nitwits came over and started poking fun at my fencing team. We just sat there and stared daggers at them. Then, the nitwits made a fatal mistake; they made fun of Irisviel. They made fun of how she has red eyes and how she has white hair. Iri trembled as she tried not to show her sadness. Right away, every member of the team shot and moved towards the long bags they carried. The ones that carried their sabres, foils, and èpèes. The nitwits paled as they realized what they had done and ran away, only to find Kiritsugu and Maiya behind them. The entire team surrounded them and everyone in the Cafeteria stopped eating and talking to watch the action. They begged for mercy, but we did not give it to them. Just as we were going to attack them, the guy with that beauty spot under his eyes stepped forwards. "Stop it!" He commanded, his baritone voice rumbling.

Everyone looked at him, and he continued. "There is no need for violence. As the Knights, you should have the honor and chivalry to compromise by talking, and not attacking innocent and unarmed people."

Gawain raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that we are not actually knights, right? It's just a name for the fencing team. And they aren't innocent. They started to make fun of Irisviel."

The black haired boy directed his attention to what he said. "Yes, they did some wrongdoing and should be punished. However, violence is not the solution. Why don't they apologize and everyone just calm down?"

"Fine," Bedivere sighed. He faced the group of people, cowering and said, "If you apologize, we will forget this matter and will not seek revenge."

A blonde boy standing in front of a girl with red hair bowed and said, "We are sorry to have caused this trouble. We, Kayneth and Sola-ui, ask for your forgiveness."

"We accept it. Just remember this: if you ever insult one of our friends again, you shall have our wrath," I threatened.

Everyone cleared out and the red haired girl, Sola-ui, ran to their black-haired savior. "Thank you Diarmuid. You saved Kayneth and me. How can I ever repay you?"

His name is Diarmuid, I see. He seems to have a strong moral code. Diarmuid smiled and replied, "There is no need for thanks. I am only doing what seems right."

Kayneth went over to Sola-ui and forcefully pulled her away. "Thank you for the help. I would appreciate it if you did not steal my girlfriend though," he seethed.

Wanting to get away from all the drama, my team, Irisviel, Kiritsugu, Maiya, and I all left the cafeteria to go to class. My next class was math and the events in the cafeteria continued to flood my mind. Throughout the day, I couldn't keep my mind off of what Diarmuid said about honor and chivalry. Though we aren't formally knights, he was right. We should still uphold our morals against unnecessary violence. I am called the King of Knights for a reason.

 **So, what did you think? Please R &R. I would love to hear what you think and how I can improve. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! Here's chapter two of Fate Academy. Thank you so much to MarshalZhukov, Assassin Number 9, and nowyourfan for reviewing. I'm glad you guys liked it. Also, to those who followed and/or favorited my story, thank you so much! Mordred will be really ooc in this fic. I've made it so that Mordred and Arturia are sisters and that they sort of get along, but not always. I hope no one dislikes it. If you do, I could always change it. Just PM me or review to tell me if you don't like the way I portrayed Mordred. Please R &R. I hope you enjoy this chapter. x3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Zero (If I did, Saber would end up with Lancer or Archer from Fate Zero).**

Saber POV

The ringing of metal against metal resonated throughout the room. I was doused in sweat, but I continued on, jumping forward at Lancelot. He circle parried my attack and went forward with his own. I moved back and the tip just almost touched me. Every attack I made, he parried. I was a silver flash as I lunged forwards, thrusting my sabre. Lancelot parried with his own, but I twisted my body just enough at the last moment so that I hit his stomach. "Arturia has hit Lancelot. Point to Arturia," Kay announced. "There is one minute left in this match."

We went back into position, and Lancelot took the offense this time. He was the wolf and I was his prey. However, when he attacked, I counter attacked and the prey became a cheetah. I lunged forwards and he stumbled backwards, not expecting the speed that I was going at. He attempted to parry, but he missed my sabre and I hit the area under her collarbone. "Arturia has won the match two to zero," Kay said.

We both took off our helmets and shook hands. "Well, Turia, it seems like you still remain undefeated," Lancelot said, smiling.

"It seems so. Though I still need to work on my footwork. There was a moment where I thought you would've hit me if you had been faster," I said, the corners of my mouth slightly tilting upwards.

"I wish I could have been faster. Turia, you're way too fast for any of the team. I think we need to start calling you the cheetah," he joked.

"Hey," I protested, "I don't need another nickname."

"Yes you do," he said.

I punched his shoulder and he mock yelped in pain. "Turia, that hurt!" He whined.

"Don't be such a wimp," I teased.

"B-but Turia," he whimpered in mock fear.

The entire team laughed as we exited the gym. I walked towards the right and the others walked toward the left. Mordred, the only other girl on the team and my younger sister, and I entered the girl's locker room and started changing. "Turia," Mordred said. "Why didn't you appoint me as the co-captain? We have the same abilities in fencing, yet you refuse to appoint me as the co-captain."

Here comes the daily why-don't-you-let-me-be-captain question.

"Mordred, you are very skilled in fencing, but you still need to work on your leadership capacity. If you learn how to do that, I will name you as my co-captain," I explained for the umpteenth time.

"But Turia," she complained, "when will I finally have the leadership capacity that you're talking about?"

"You'll know when. You'll feel it."

She sighed. "Fine, but I'm in my sophomore year and you're in your junior year. We don't have much time before you graduate."

"Just be patient, Mor."

When we finished, we walked out and most of the team went home. Only the most experienced, Bedivere, Lancelot, Gawain, Mordred, and I, walked to the local cafe, our usual place to buy drinks. When we entered, all of us were surprised by all the noise. Usually, this cafe is the quietest place to be. But for some reason, it was as noisy as a pop concert today. I narrowed my eyes when I found the source. In a booth in the corner, there was Gilgamesh and Diarmuid. A horde of girls were crowding around the area and each of them were fighting to sit next to either of them.

"King of Knights, I'm glad you have finally arrived," a lazy voice drawled.

I clenched my teeth in annoyance and ignored him as Mordred ordered drinks. "Let's see," I heard her say, "We need two iced coffees, two Darjeeling teas, and one red tea."

So Lancelot and Bedivere get the iced coffees, Mordred and I get the Darjeeling, and Gawain gets the red tea. She finally got all the orders right for once. Maybe she will be ready to be co-captain soon. All of us gathered into a booth as we waited for our order to arrive. As we waited, we talked about a variety of things. Lancelot told us about the trouble he was having with Guinevere and Elaine. "I told Guinevere that I was with Elaine, but she seems to continuously ask me to be with her. What makes it worse is that Elaine suspects me of cheating on her with Guinevere," he said, sighing.

"Why don't you just tell Elaine what's happening? Also, why don't you tell Guinevere that you aren't at all interested?" Mordred suggested.

Lancelot looked troubled and Mordred searched his gaze. "Lance, don't tell me that you actually feel something for Guinevere."

He sighed, and replied miserably, "I don't know."

Mordred continued to console Lancelot as Gawain, Bedivere, and I conversed about the tournament coming up. "This is the biggest one we'll have this year, so we cannot make any mistakes. Gawain, have you perfected using the èpèe yet?" I received a nod. "What about you, Bedivere. How has the foil been going?"

"My movements have become faster. I think we could win this tournament," he reported.

"Lancelot, will you be fine by next Saturday to participate in the sabre event?"

He nodded. "I will be composed by next Saturday. There are still ten days left. I will sort everything out by then."

Lastly, there was Mordred. "Mordred, I trust that you will be able to win gold for us in the women's èpèe event?"

"Turia, you should know that I'm always ready. I will win the gold."

I smiled slightly. "The fencing team will avail."

While we were talking I forgot that Gilgamesh and Diarmuid were still in the cafe. I was reminded of their existence when Gilgamesh decided to start shouting my name. "Arturia! Don't ignore me!"

I turned my back to him as we continued to talk. "Arturia! Why don't you turn around and listen to me!"

He continued to yell my name and bother me, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of letting him know this bothered me. "Artie!"

That was the final straw. No one ever calls me Artie. And I mean NO one. My ahoge disappeared as I became filled with contempt and anger for Gilgamesh. "So you finally cracked and listened, Artie."

"Umm, Gilgamesh," a light green haired girl said.

"What, Enki?" He asked.

"I'm going to have to go home now. See you tomorrow," she said, rushing out of the cafe.

All the girls ran out too and I wondered why. I cracked my knuckles as I snarled, "No one calls me Artie."

* * *

Lancer POV

Gilgamesh did a very bad job of catching Arturia's attention. How did I know? Well, the piece of hair that usually stuck up was gone and her eyes had turned into a lighter green, so light it was almost yellow. Also, she became very, very angry. I moved to stand up and stop her when I heard a voice very similar to Arturia's shout. "Arturia, stop!" A girl that looked almost exactly like Arturia said.

"Mordred, get out of the way," Arturia snarled as she walked slowly near Gilgamesh. The girl, Mordred, looked really frightened, which was surprising considering the rumors I've heard about her.

Gilgamesh looked smug when he had finally caught her attention, but now his expression is full of fear. "Arturia, please don't hurt me!" He pleaded.

"Turia!" a silvery-blond guy said as he went forwards and bound her arms behind her. "Just calm down," he murmured.

She continued to struggle against him, but continued to murmur things to her and she began to calm down. She sighed. "Thanks Bedivere. Sorry for doing this to you again."

He smiled softly as he replied. "It's fine. Just don't do this again. When you go Saber Alter, it really is frightening."

She turned around and hugged him. "Sorry Bedivere. I'll try to control myself better." I felt something twist inside of me as I watched them. Then, she turned Gilgamesh and said, "Don't you ever call me Artie again! You got it?"

He swallowed and nodded.

Then, she and her group left our booth and returned to their own, with Arturia sitting with her back towards us. "Dia, I've learned something new today," Gilgamesh said to me.

"What?" I asked, slightly amused.

"Never to call her Artie again," he whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear him.

Arturia's head snapped back towards us and her eyes narrowed. Gilgamesh swallowed and waved. I shouted, "Don't worry, he wasn't calling you that."

She nodded and turned back to talk with Bedivere. I heard her laugh a little. Iskander didn't hear right then. She does show emotion sometimes. When I saw Bedivere flick her on the head, I felt that slight twist in my stomach again. Maybe I was hungry? I ordered a cup of coffee and sat there, telling Gilgamesh how he probably shouldn't contact her at all this week. He agreed for once, which surprised me. He usually wasn't at all like this. Where did his arrogance go? I answered my own question. Arturia probably scared it away. Soon after, my coffee came and I added some creamer and sugar. I sipped it and exhaled. Gilgamesh's phone rang and he told me he had to go. We said our byes and he left. I sat there alone, pondering over what I had seen from the usually calm and collected fencing team. Girls from Fate Academy started to gather where I was sitting again and I just sighed and pretended to listen to them talk. "Did you hear the rumor about Arturia and Bedivere, her current second in command?" I heard one of them say. This interested me.

I frowned and asked her. She blushed from hearing me talk to her and replied, "I heard that those two are secretly dating. There have been people that have seen them hug whenever she's upset about something. Also, they are often alone in the gym for practices."

I frowned as that feeling came back, except stronger. I said thanks to her and she blushed again. All the others started to give me gossip that I did not need to hear. I told them that I needed to go now, and they all looked really disappointed. As I gathered my things up, I heard Arturia say, "Bedivere, are you available tomorrow at seven in the morning?"

"Yeah, sure, what do you need?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow," she said. "Meet me in the gym."

I scowled as that feeling kept coming back. I deduced that I was probably still hungry. Might as well go home then for dinner. I hurried up in gathering my things and give the crowd a smile. They all blushed and some of them looked like they were going to completely collapse. I walked along the sidewalk, pondering the feeling I had whenever I heard about Arturia and Bedivere. I sighed. They did look good together. He's tall and she's short, but her green eyes really offset his silver hair. Both are also really elegant looking, so they go together really well. While I was thinking about this, my heart clenched and I frowned. The feeling came back but I just ignored it. As I was pondering this, I hadn't noticed that I had walked onto the road during a green light. "Watch out!" A lyrical voice shouted.

I was pushed aside just as a bus was about to run me over. "You should've been careful," I heard a soft, but firm, voice chastise.

I looked at my savior, and I was immediately charmed. She had luscious chocolate curls that fell like a waterfall down her back. Her eyes were deep depths of coffee brown that I became lost in. "I, er, thank you. What's your name?" I stammered, feeling like an idiot.

She smiled and unlike most people, her eyes did too. "My name is Grainne. Pleased to meet you."

She pulled me up and I dusted myself off. I asked, "What school do you go to?"

"I go to Fate Academy, what about you?"

I looked at her wide-eyed. "I go to Fate Academy too. How come I've never noticed you before?" I sputtered.

Her eyes widened, and she explained, "I just moved here. I'll transferring to Fate Academy. I hope we'll be in the same class." She smiled brightly and I smiled back. We talked a little longer about various subjects. I talked about our school and she talked about how excited she is to go to our school. Then, we said our goodbyes and I walked home.

When I got home, Mom demanded where I have been. She whacked me over the head when I said that I was at the cafe. "Do you know how worried I've been?" She fumed. "You didn't call me, nor did you tell me that you would be late home from school. It has been two hours. TWO WHOLE HOURS!"

She pulled my ear upstairs as I said sorry, but she continued torturing me and lecturing me about how I should be careful. As soon as she finished her lecture, I pulled my homework out of the bag and started doing it. While I was working, my mind kept traveling to the things that happened today and the girl that saved me. I shook my head . "Clear your thoughts and work on homework," I muttered to myself. That didn't help though. My mind still didn't

Time flew by so fast and it was soon time for dinner. My mind was full of things and I couldn't concentrate. I scarfed down my food, asked to be excused, and went back to my room. As I lay in bed, I closed my eyes, but sleep would not come to me. I sighed once again and stared up at the ceiling. The moonlight from my window filtered in and painted the walls in silver. The entire room was full of shadows, angles, and moonlight. I thought about the contrast of shadow and light and how different they are. Soon, I felt my mind blurring together and couldn't form a cohesive thought. I wonder what Arturia is doing with… who again? My eyelids fluttered and closed as sleep whisked me away.

 **Well, chapter two is finally done. Whew, I hope that I didn't mess up Diarmuid's POV really badly. I don't know if the characters were all in character, so please review if one of them aren't in character (well, besides Mordred). Chapter Three is most likely going to go up next week, but I can't be sure. I'll be traveling next week. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **-EnticingNocturne㇨9**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa, minna! It's EnticingNocturne** **! Sorry for the long wait. I've been in NYC the past four days, and I just got back yesterday. Luckily, I wrote this chapter before I left. Thank you to those who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited my story! I'm glad you guys liked it! This chapter, I'll be sort of introducing the main story and the main plot in. I hope you'll like it. Please R &R! It would make me so happy! Also, I apologize in advance for grammatical mistakes. I would be really grateful if you would review or PM me the mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Zero.**

Saber POV:

I checked both directions to make sure no one was there. It was all clear. I walked to the gym, where I told Bedivere to wait. "Turia," I heard someone say behind me. I spun around and Bedivere was there. "What did you need me for, Arturia?"

"Bedivere, you remember how my family is wealthy, correct?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yes, you told me that your family controls tea trading. Why is that important?" He inquired.

I sighed. I dreaded asking anyone this, but I could trust Bedivere. "My parents constantly ask Mordred and I to find an, er, _partner_ for the future. Mordred decided on Gawain to be her fake partner. Would you mind pretending to be mine for my parents? You don't have to concede to this as my parents will surely force us to go to social functions together."

He blinked and asked in amusement, "Is this your way of asking someone out."

My face went red as a tomato as I stammered, "N-no, my parents have been pushing me to do this so the family wouldn't face embarrassment because both daughters haven't found a partner yet."

He chortled as I turned redder until my whole face was red along with my ears and neck. "This isn't funny!" I shouted.

His laughing finally died down and he became the composed and calm person he usually was. "Arturia, you must know that Gawain, Lancelot, and I will do anything we can to help you and Mordred with your family situation. I don't mind doing this."

I hugged him. "Thank you," I whispered. He lodged his chin on my head. "Anytime, Turia. Now we need to discuss how we'll pull this off so your parents don't suspect us of faking it."

I had already thought about this before hand. "Well, my parents has people around the school that they could ask, so we need to pretend in school too. Also, we need to be like this in public, too. I am almost eighty percent sure that they'll be watching to make sure that I'm not lying," I said.

He nodded. "Should I tell my parents that we're faking it, or should I tell them the truth?" He inquired.

"My parents will definitely ask your parents, so it's better to go with the latter," I clarified.

"Arturia, has Mordred already done this too?"

"Yes, Gawain has already agreed to it. They were talking about this yesterday before practice. Yesterday, Mordred and I had already agreed on doing this together and she told me that she would ask him before practice. She confirmed it with me at home after we went to the cafe," I explained.

"Well, we'll need some way of announcing it without being too conspicuous. How should we go about this?"

"I have an idea," I said, smirking.

I told him the idea and he conceded to it, agreeing that it wouldn't be too subtle or two conspicuous. We agreed that the perfect time would be lunchtime. We would need to explain this to Lancelot, Gawain, and Mordred though. Having agreed on a resolution, we wondered what we should do. School started at eight and it was only seven thirty. We still had thirty minutes left until school started, so we picked up our fencing equipment from the locker rooms and headed back into the gym to start practicing. The ringing of metal filled the room as we started practicing for the foil event. Bedivere grunted as I whipped my foil towards him, but he parried it. _His speed has improved_ , I thought. We continued until at last, I went my fastest and he couldn't parry it. "Great fight," he commented.

I wiped the sweat off my face. "Yeah, great job. Your speed has increased a lot over the past few weeks."

"Thank you, but I'm still not fast enough. You're still faster than me by a whole lot," he said. "You're like a cheetah and I'm the gazelle. You'll always catch up to me."

"Don't worry Bedi, it'll be fine," I encouraged. "You'll still be the fastest in the tournament."

"Bedi?" He questioned.

"Since you call me Turia, you should have a nickname too," I said.

"But Turia, that nickname is too feminine. It sounds like Betty," he complained.

"Fine," I huffed. "What about Divi?"

His stoicness became horror. "That's even more feminine. Just stick to Bedi. If I let you call me Bedi, can I call you Artie?"

I glared at him, but he did not back down. "Turia, it's only fair since you call me Bedi," he pleaded.

I sighed. Since he wasn't going to back down, I might as well let him. "Fine," I conceded. "But you had better now use that too much."

His now stoic face showed a slight bit of emotion, which seemed to be happiness. His eyes had a sparkle to it (I know I sound cheesy) and his mouth was now unturned a little. "Now, we should probably clean up. It's already seven fifty."

We bid each other good bye and went in separate directions. As soon as I finished cleaning up, I went to find Mordred. Not so surprisingly, I found her in the courtyard, sitting on a bench, and talking to Gawain about their arrangements. "Yo, Turia," I heard Gawain say.

"Hi, Arturia," Mordred greeted.

"Good morning, Gawain, Mordred," I replied.

Gawain looked as relaxed as usual and Mordred looked as stiff as usual. _What a pair_ , I thought. "So," Mordred started," have you and Bedivere worked it out?"

"Yes, he's agreed to it. What about you two?"

"Well," Mordred said, poking Gawain, "this idiot decided that this a way of my confessing to him. I had to punch him once or twice just to get him to stop rambling about how this wouldn't work."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Why would this not work?"

She groaned. "Well, I keep asking you why I can't be co-captain, so this doofus here decides that I'm practically his mortal enemy. I told him that I just wanted to help you lead, so he agreed to help me if that's all I want."

Gawain shrugged. "Guilty as charged." He leaned back and put his hands on the back of his head. "Mordred here shouldn't be asking you to be co-captain, she should be earning it."

Mordred glared at him with fire in her eyes. I put my hand between them before they started fighting again. "You two aren't fifth graders, you know. Stop fighting. How are you two supposed to pretend to be together? Why couldn't you just choose someone else?"

"Well, I couldn't choose anyone else because I don't trust them enough. Also, I could just do this," Mordred replied and kissed Gawain on the cheek. He glared at her and she glared back as they started another staring contest.

"But how will this convince Mom and Dad?" I asked.

She shrugged. "As long as we show affection, they're be convinced. After all, they call me their "little fire head' because of my temper."

Gawain burst out laughing as Mordred glared at him and they started yet another staring contest. I groaned. This is not going to work well is it?

"Anyways, what about you and Bedivere?" Mordred inquired.

"He's already agreed to it. We've got everything set up already. We've decided that we're not telling his parents that we're not actually dating and set up a way for the school to know without announcing it upright."

"Hey, doofus," Gawain scowled at that, "we need a way for us to show the school too," Mordred said to him.

"How about you just kiss him on the cheek after he does something you like?" I suggested.

She looked absolutely mortified. "Of course not! I'm not doing that! Why don't I just tell everyone?"

"Or you could do that too," I sighed. "But I don't know if anyone will believe you . After all, you're usually stoic or bad tempered, just like me. That's why I'm showing it to them, not just telling them."

She scowled at me and Gawain eyed me with annoyance. "Fine, I'll do what you suggested," she grumbled.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Gawain muttered.

"Because both of us will beat you up if you don't?" Mordred suggested.

"No, just Mordred," I intercepted.

Then, a ringing sound flooded the air as it signaled that school has begun. I sighed, "Try not to get into too many fights, you two."

I left them alone to bicker and walked to my own homeroom.

* * *

Diarmuid's POV

I walked into school today feeling exhausted. Maybe it was the dreams, maybe it was the thoughts that caused it. Well, anyways, I sat down in homeroom and listened to the chattering of my classmates around me. "Did you hear? Arturia's sister, Mordred, is dating Gawain," I heard a girl squeal.

That was strange news for me. I've heard of how stoic she usually is and how high strung she can be. That didn't seem at all viable to me. "I heard that she kissed Gawain on the cheek!" Tons of squeals and just as many groans of disappointment filled the air.

"I always knew I wouldn't have a chance," a girl groaned.

Another one was in tears. "It seems like I'll never have the chance to feel his hair." Okay, that was quite creepy and weird. It seems like he has weird fans too.

Then there was an cantankerous girl who was mad that he would be dating an underclassman girl. Everyone was talking about the news and not anything else. Not even about the new student we'll be receiving. A large knock rang out into the classroom and the room was silenced. Our homeroom teacher announced, "Class, we have a new student today. Her name is Grainne iníon Cormaic. Please welcome her."

The girl I met yesterday stepped in with her chocolate curls and coffee brown eyes. She spoke with a soft, lilting accent, "Please accept me. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Everyone stared at her in awe of her appearance. She looked so delicate. "Where would you like to sit?" The teacher asked. "There's the seat next to Diarmuid, the one next to Kayneth, and the one next to Iskander."

"Um… Can I sit next to Diarmuid?" She whispered.

Everyone in the class whispered about how another girl fell for my love spot. I really wish that I never had the accursed thing. She came over and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you. My name is Grainne."

"Nice to meet you two, my name is Diarmuid."

Everyone in the class started talking about the new girl instead of Mordred Pendragon and Gawain. "Thank you for saving me yesterday," I whispered to her.

She smiled warmly, making me think of brown sugar in tea. "It's nothing. I hope we can be friends."

"I hope so too," I replied smiling.

After homeroom, I had history. History was usually my favorite subject and I would listen attentively. But I kept thinking about Grainne and how pretty her chocolate curls were. I was like that throughout the morning until it was gym. I had gym before lunch, and to my delight, Grainne did too. Kayneth, Sola-ui, and Gilgamesh waved me over to them. I pulled Grainne over to introduce her. "This is Grainne inion Cormaic. She's new. Will you accept her as a part of our group?" I introduced.

Kayneth looked too eager to accept her while Sola was the exact opposite. She eyed Grainne with contempt. Gilgamesh just shrugged and told her that he's the King of this school. She smiled at him and I think that made him melt on the inside. He begrudgingly accepted her. Throughout the class and throughout the day, Sola watched her interact with me. She tried to shoot her glares without me watching her, but I kept my eye on her so she didn't try anything.

Once again, when it was lunchtime, there were more than one surprise waiting for me.

 **And now I'll have to stop right here. What happens next, hmm? Maybe I'll tell you, maybe you'll never know. I'm kidding. I'm being really silly for some reason. Anyways, I'll try to update every week, but no guarantees. I have waaaay too much going on now. Next week, I'll be starting school and I'll be playing in an orchestra outside of school. Basically, I'll be busy with school Monday to Friday and busy with violin the weekend. So I don't know if I'll have time. I'll try my best though! I hoped you liked this chapter! I don't know if it was way too strange or way too cliched. Please comment if there's something wrong. Review so I'll have something pushing me to keep writing!**

 **-EnticingNocturne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I'm back. Hopefully this chapter isn't too sucky. Special thanks to Assasin Number 9 and Ms. Atomicbomb for reviewing multiple times and following my story! Your reviews really make me want to continue writing the story. Also, thank you to those who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed. X3**

 **Also, I might have made this fanfic confusing with the how I wrote the characters. So to clarify this, I offer the following points:**

 **-Mordred will be very ooc (I already said this in the second chapter when I introduced her) and I know the relationship between the canon Mordred and Arturia. I'm just making them sisters for the plot. It wouldn't make sense if Arturia already had a 15 year old "son". I have plans for her character in the future. Please bear with how ooc she is now. I'm only on the fourth chapter.**

 **-Arturia wasn't cold to Gilgamesh because she hasn't cared about the popular people and thus she doesn't know their names and who they are.**

 **-Enkidu has already been stated to be male in the "Epics of Gilgamesh". That's why I stated it as Fem!Enki. The only reason why I haven't made them equals instead of being in relationship will be revealed in the future.**

 **-Also, it's alright for characters to be slightly ooc in fanfics. I haven't made Arturia completely cold because she has all these friends around her. I made it so that Arturia is cold to her fellow classmates, but she shows her true self to her friends. Also, this is the first time for me to write as Arturia, so this I haven't quite gotten the feel of her character yet.**

 **Now on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Zero**

Saber POV

Morning classes were _not_ fun this morning. In every single class so far, all I've been hearing about was "how cute Mordred and Gawain were" and "how jealous half the girls in my grade were". I imagine that was the result of my suggestion. I felt physically drained throughout the morning. Irisviel knew about what I was going to do and she worried about my mental well being. I assured her that once everything was settled down, my mental well being would not be too damaged. She looked at me with sadness and pity, but accepted the fact that I would have to do this. "Are you sure that this is the only way?" She asked me during physics, my second class of the day.

"Yes," I sighed. "This is the only way my parents will stop pestering me about the future of the tea company."

"Okay, if you need any help with spreading rumors about this, just ask Kiritsugu, Maiya, and me. We'll be able to discreetly do it," Irisviel offered.

I smiled tightly in thanks. I told her that I would think about it and we continued to do our classwork. She kept looking over at me, gauging my expression, but all she is going to get is a stoic look. Eventually, physics class was over and it was time for physical education. PE was… interesting to say the least. I had PE right before lunch, so I shared it with some sophomores. The juniors in my class consisted of Gilgamesh, Diarmuid, Sola, Kayneth, and most of the fencing team. There was also the new girl. I think her name was Grainne? There were also the few sophomores that shared class with juniors. Unluckily for her, Mordred was among them. All the junior girls glared at her. Mordred, being a ball of fire glared back. I sighed. This was going to be a long gym class. "We're playing dodgeball today!" The gym teacher barked. "You will split into even teams with the same number of Juniors on each side. Everyone find a partner and stand across from them." Or not.

I paired up with Sola across from me and Mordred paired up with Jeanne, a French exchange student and a friend of ours. It ended up that Mordred, Gawain, Bedivere, Gilgamesh, Diarmuid, Lancelot, Kayneth, and I were on one team with the guys in junior year with some sophomores, and all of the girls in junior year on the other team along with the rest of the sophomores. This would be one interesting gym class. The game started out with everyone on the other team aiming for Mordred and ignoring the rest of us. Mordred dodged all of them, having experience in dodging foils. Now, all the balls were on our side. Long story short, the game was very short with almost no one on our team was out. The rest of the games were the same with Mordred being the bait. Needless to say, she was quite frustrated with both our team and the other team. Our team because we used her as bait, and the other team because they all targeted her.

The bell rang and all the juniors sprinted out of the gym in anticipation for lunch. All of us were drenched in sweat and starving with empty stomachs. Especially Mordred and me. With our league deep stomachs, we were completely starving after the dodge ball game. I was ready to devour an elephant. Mordred was ready to devour a blue whale. I couldn't blame her though. She did have to dodge all the balls from the other team.

Out of the gym, Bedivere and I talked about many things as we went along our way to the cafeteria. We talked about the strategies we were going to use, the odd pairing of Mordred and Gawain, and finally, the topic I dreaded the most, how we were going to show that we were "dating". "I wish there was an alternative," I sighed.

Bedivere only gave me a slight look of pity and I glared back, telling him that he shouldn't pity me.

When we finally approached the cafeteria, we showed the grade and proved the rumors right.

* * *

Diarmuid POV

The entire cafeteria was in shock as Bedivere kissed Arturia. It was only a peck on the cheek, but still. Arturia, the ice queen of Fate Academy, was being kissed by someone. But the most shocked was Lancelot, her faithful "knight" as most people called him. "B-bedivere? Ar-arturia? Wha-what are you two doing?" He stuttered.

Arturia stood on the tips of her toes to whisper something in Bedivere's ears and he nodded his reply. Then, she walked over to her table and sat down to eat lunch, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. I noticed that some of the fencing team looked shocked, but the majority looked smug, as if they knew that this would be happening. Some of them even cashed in for bets they made in freshman year. At that point, Arturia glared at them and they all cowered at her ice cold glare. I stared forwards as that feeling came back. That clenching feeling that felt painful returned, but I knew it wasn't an ailment. "Diarmuid," a soft voice called.

I turned around and Grainne was standing there. "Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked, a soft smile on her face.

"Yes, of course you can," I replied with a smile.

Pink dusted her cheeks charmingly. Her chocolate curls floated for a second as she sat down. "Diarmuid, what's your next class after lunch?" She asked.

"I have English next," I answered. "You?"

"I have it next too," she answered, smiling.

This time, my face went the slightest bit hot and I think that the others noticed too, because Sola and all of my "fans" glared at Grainne. Luckily, she had no response to it and continued to talk to me. Her eyes shined as she talked about how excited she was for art class. She explained her interest in making glass and I listened attentively and ignored all other conversations. Until Gilgamesh started being aggravated that I wasn't listening to him talk. "Diarmuid, you mongrel! Listen to me talk!" He snapped.

I smiled sheepishly at Gilgamesh while he looked irritated. "Is the new student really that pretty that you start ignoring me?"

I stared back at him, shocked at what he was suggesting. I sputtered out, "Wh-what? What are you talking about?"

Luckily, Grainne was talking to Tokiomi Tohsaka and Aoi Zenjou. Kariya sat near them, listening to their conversation. Gilgamesh sighed. "It's clear that you like her, so stop denying it."

I choked and started coughing. "Diarmuid, are you okay?" Grainne asked, concerned.

"Yeah," I managed to cough out. "I was just taken by surprise. Gilgamesh said something that surprised me."

The person named sat there idly as he watched the drama going on. "Gilgamesh, what exactly did you say that made Diarmuid choke?" Grainne asked.

I choked yet again and she looked at me with concern again. "Never mind, don't tell me. If you tell me, then I don't think Diarmuid will be alive any longer."

I coughed and eventually I stopped. I sighed with relief. Grainne won't hear the embarrassing thing that Gilgamesh said. However, it seemed that Gilgamesh had other plans. He decided to start embarrassing me with what had happened in the past. "Grainne, did you know that Diarmuid had to cross-dress as a girl once to escape his fans?"

I looked on in horror as Gilgamesh described the incidence. This was something I didn't want to remember. It all started a fateful day at a ball. It was a charity ball and something that my parents, the owners of a foil producing company, made me attend. "Well…" He started, smirking at me. I desperately wanted to disappear or turn into water, or something along those lines. "It's a long story, and I think Diarmuid will murder me if I told you." Graine looked at him with disappointment and intrigue. The bell rang and I sprinted to my locker, relieved to finally leave the teasing behind.

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like... three or four months? Whoops… I've just been crazy busy lately, and haven't had any time at all. I will try to update within the next three weeks, but no promises at all. Orchestra is hectic, especially with our crazy repertoire. For some reason, the staff at my youth orchestra decided that playing Stravinsky's Firebird would be fine. And if you know classical music, you'll know that only the serious professional orchestras would try to play this. Anyways, totally off topic. I'm extremely busy (I don't know what I was thinking at the time when I signed up for five clubs -_-) with clubs, orchestra, and chamber orchestra. I'll try my best, but I don't know when I'll next be able to update.**

 **Signing off,**

 **EnticingNocturne**


End file.
